


Caress Me

by Lusty_Scoundrel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Boys In Love, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, OT5, Polyamory, Relationship Problems, Rendevous, Secrets, Smut, Teasing, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusty_Scoundrel/pseuds/Lusty_Scoundrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometime in the future a directioner receives a strange box in the mail. Curious, the said directioner opens the box, I mean who wouldn't?, there's a random USB inside. When they ported it into their potato of a pc; video files starts downloading into their computer and began playing on their own, shit it what the- are these the bands sex vids?!</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From what the fan can gather:<br/>Zayn has many private rendezvous with Liam and I mean many. Harry indulges himself with Zayn's beauty and can't seem to will himself from caressing or teasing the other. Louis takes Harry on wild adventures, dates, or maybe to bed sometimes both. Zayn loves peter wacking large reptiles. Liam and Niall, well, more like Liam+Niall-(+Zayn)xLouis+Harry-Zayn/Liam+Harry=Harry+Zayn-Louis/Niall(xLiam) You feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Touch My Body"

The video screen flicks on and we see Zayn messing with the camera. He smiles at it, before he starts making funny faces along with animal noises. In the back ground, we see Liam walk out from the bath. A towel is wrapped around his waist and another is on head. He sneaks up behind Zayn and wraps his right arm around his waist, peppering his neck and cheek with kisses. Zayn tilts his head to the side giving Liam more skin to attack. Zayn is biting his lip; giggling like a little a girl. 

Zayn: "Leeyum~"

Liam eye's the camera while attacking Zayn with more kisses.

Liam: "Zayn- what are you doing?"  
Zayn: "Just recording something private between you and I."

Liam stops with the kiss only to lick at Zayn's left ear and gives it a nibble.

Liam: "You sure that's, ok? I mean someone could find this and modest-"

Zayn: "Liiiiiiii~" Zayn whines, "No one is going to find this, promis.. It's just between you and…" he turns his head gives Liam a gentle kiss on the side of his lips,"me.. and our private meeting place. Aight?"

Liam just hums, looking a little unsure, but still continues on.

Zayn looks back at the camera and winks. He says, "So, um. This is.." He moans, " Per-P-erfect.." He moans out, "Yes.. Touch me daddy.."  
He sits the camera down and Liam pins Zayn against the now disheveled bed,

"I'll do more than just.. 'touch your body.' "

Slipping Zayn's Caribbean tee over his head; Zayn pulls on Liam's chin and gives him a gentle press on the lips. Liam smiles wider, and slowly grinds up against Zayn. Earning him a soft pleasured moan. Liam is flushed from the heat of it all, but he continues to grind up against Zayn. The towel is still around his waist and Zayn still has his shorts on.

"Ho- ooh.. ohh…Liam." Zayn gently wraps his hands at the back of Liam's head and rhythms his grinding with Liam.

"You like that baby?" Liam asked.

"M-mhmm.. Please daddy.."  
"Please what baby?"

"Please take care of me.."

With that Liam slips off the towel from his waist and the screen goes fuzzy…


	2. "Ah, Shit!"

Disappointing, the video file was corrupted and needed to be reloaded. But if you watched closely you'll see and (somewhat)hear random bits and pieces of Zayn's promiscuous begging. Liam, grunting and grinding against Zayn's wrecked body, skin slapping at the pace they're on.

"A-ah!~ Yes! Yes! YES! YES!YES!YES! OH.MY.G- Liam! I-"

And when the video was barely giving any, it flicks into a thin line.

Moments later, another video file pops up on the screen.

This time someone else has hold of the camera. They're walking into a lovely room filled with a large horizontal window, viewing a beautiful- blissful summer beach, Hawaii?.. They keep the camera still to capture the beauty, before turning to capture another form of beauty that is-

Harry: "Zayn." He says to no one, zooming the camera in the smaller lads'direction; you can hear Harry smiling.

The video shows Zayn slouching, eyes glue to his Nokia.

As he felt he was being watched, Zayn looks up from his phone and flashes Harry that infamous child-like smile.

With his index finger he motions Harry over and slips his phone in his pocket.

Harry turns the camera, making it face him and winks at it. When he reaches Zayn, he then re-angles the camera and aims it to capture both of them. After, proceeding to nonchalantly touch Zayn's chin, Harry leans in to ghost his lips on top of Zayn's. It looks as though he may kiss the smaller boy, but he pulls away.

Leaving a teased Zayn, biting his lower lip and reddens from his ears to the neck down. He tries to look away from the camera, but Harry cheekily moves to follows his face.

Harry chuckles at Zayn's unspoken response. Gently pressing his thumb on Zayn's lips.

"I really wanna kiss you..", he traces his thumb across the boys' soft pink lips, "but I-"

Zayn groans,"Hazza, please.. If Lou hears you say that he'll sass me to death."

Harry smirks, "Then lets 'not' let him hear it then."

Zayn crackles, "Haha.. You dork, of course you'd say that." He leans up to press a kiss under Harry's chin, then trails few more down his neck. Till he reaches Harry's collarbone is where he began to nip and nibble-

Harry moans out, "Zee.. You.. I- Fuck." 

The scene cuts off and reverts to the where Liam was deep in Zayn's lower abdomen, it catches us off guard. But, we cannot ignore the lust burning through the pit of our stomach.

The camera was awkwardly angled(tilted?) to the right, as if it was placed down in a rush or was knocked off slightly. Possibly, due to how intensely Liam wanted to feast on Zayn's delectable honey toned skin. Indubitably~

"Fuck!" Zayn yells, knuckles whitening from how hard he grips at the sheets, "N-no matter how much I prep-" He tosses his head back against the sheets and groans another comment, "Yo-You're just too big.. D-daddy."

Five-Six more thrust into Zayn, before Liam responds with, "S-sorry.. I-" Liam winces at how tight Zayn was probably around his prick. His pace picks up, totally forgetting to finish his broken sentence.

 

Zayn glances at the camera, before arching his back; nipples plump in the air.

Naturally, Liam leans down and gives Zayn's nipples some attentions, while still in sync with his thrusting.

"Ha.." Zayn pants, "These lips…Ha!" His back arches more,"Ah!~ These- ha-h-a-ands..!!!"

From what we can tell, Liam has his lips suckling at one of Zayn's nipples, while a hand teases the other. Leaving the free hand against Zayn's small back holding him up right. To where Liam can have more of him.

…

…

It's dark.

No literally the screen went dark. We're sitting here wondering what happened, then a heartbeat later we hear shuffling along with a variety of ambient noises.

Night vision is switched on, it shows a small hallway, no wait corridor?..pathway?

Oh, it's the bus. In the boys bunking area.

A hand with an infinity rope tattoo slowly slips a curtain to the side and reveals us Harry's sleeping comfy face.

"Hazza.." Louis coo's from behind the camera, gently moving some of Harry's curls from his face, Harry slowly peaks one of his eyes open and forms a small smile from his lips.

"L-Lou..?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gazes up the camera while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hair a perfect mess, from the looks of it. His eyes are not on the camera anymore, they're more or less possibly, maybe, fondly staring up at the man behind the camera.

"Wha-" Harry yawns in between sentences, "what's happened? Why are not with Li? Maybe even Zayn?"

You hear a dirty chuckle,  
"Haz, lets just say they're both busy with something at the same time, at 3am exact."

Harry's face taints light pink, before he nods in knowing.  
"So does this mean..we're off to neverland?" He looks up expectantly.

"You better believe it beautiful _Wendy_."

You see Louis stretch his hand out for Harry to take and they both suddenly burst from the bus and through the city streets. Ambient noises of city life surrounds the scene, but what you see is just the pavement their walking on and Louis' little feet walking next to Harry's larger ones.

They're randomly bantering about the tour they were in, Tokyo, and how the sights are lovely; every building is compressed tighter together, and how highly alive it is;even in the late hours. Or how many of the foreign fans recognized them, screaming as they went on in a foreign language that barely you or two understand. The crowd is close around them, you know this by the many expensive shoes that gather around the camera. 

After a while, when they finally escaped that mess, it all slowly calms when they get on a ferries wheel. Louis curses,  
"Fuck, I left the camera on." He pulls the camera up only the get a face full of Louis semiscruffy features, I mean his really hot looking with that fringe and reddened nose from the cold and halfass shaving. You hear Harry giggle softly, telling "Lou-IE" that "We can always save the memories".

Harry recommends that Louis lets the camera record on. "It's not like anyone else is gonna find this, right?" This dork.

Louis shuffles the camera around, sometimes recording Hazza gazing at the stars or the city lights, sometimes recoding random people walking underneath them. 

A creek and a clank later, the ferries wheel halts and the camera shakes from the suddenness of it. 

"I think we're stuck", Harry adds in wisely.

"No shit beautiful." Louis retorts, "But.. I wouldn't mind being stuck up here with you. Unless of course you're lanky self is tired of my glorious presence. Then, feel free to jum-"

A press of the lips and the camera is falling, like, it's fawking terrifying, our stumachs is doing the flips just by staring at it. It looks like your falling face first on the ground.  
The camera bounces and the screen cracks, a distant "..Bloody bitch! Come on!"

The footage continues on capturing the wet grass and dirty, when came along long slender fingers that grabs at the camera, reveal Harry's smiling face.

"She's damaged.. and the lenses are cracked. But still working."

"Shit, Li's nag me about breaking my stuff again."

"Well it's not like you can't afford a replacement or something. Let's just get you another one and Liam doesn't have to know."

"Genius and this why your amazing Hazza~"

Harry is positively beaming at this and decides steal a kiss from Louis. He smiles at back at the camera and flicks it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I was going through a lot with Zayn leaving. Graduation. New Job. Now Work. New life. Then the Hiatus(disbanding). Then their solos. AND then, life in general. So.. it's been a rough and awkward road for me. But I hope this update is enough to satisfy. ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

Screen comes to life once more, directly facing an open window that fully views the London Eye in the distance. You can already guess where one of the boys was at the time. But who has the camera this time? That's yet to be known. 

Someone picks up the device and randomly walks about the room. Capturing every detail of it, for some reason. Why is the ceiling fan and lights import? Or the random stain on the fridge so beguiling? Idk man, my guess is as good as yours, my hypothesis is it's because their dorks. 

"Niall?" A gentle voice asks somewhere.

The camera spins around to face the locked white door in the room. Few knocks and a Niall reveals the carrier of the voice. 

It's Liam, half naked with just his simple grey shorts. 

"Can I help you, sir?" Niall questions teasingly.

"I believe you can. " Responded playfully, with a dirty smile.

"And how may I 'help' I reckon?"

"Well.. um. U-uh." Liam reddens and stutters, then sighs to add, "I was gonna say something really pervy, but I kinda got lost in your eyes."

Niall howls in laughter, shaking the camera around as he makes a joke about Liam's adorable statement.

"Ni-Niall! It's not that funny!" Liam says as he playfully shoves Niall inside, when he locks the door close behind him.

After a few more bits of giggling, Niall places the camera down on the night stand and lays back against the pillows; Liam is instantly on top him. They share many soft kisses, before Niall flips their position to where he was now straddling Liam's hips. 

Liam lifts Niall's jersey off, soon after, peppering the blond's chest and nipples with love bites. You see Liam's abs constrict and harden as he bends his body to litter Niall's porcelain skin with claims of owner ship. 

When Liam looked at his work contently, Niall shoves him down to strip Liam of the now discarded gym shorts.   
"Wai-wait! I haven't showered, I probably smell bad!"

"Don't care. I've been horny since you dragged Zanie to workout with you."

{--------loading file-------}


	5. Chapter 5

Your shit computer is doing the spinning wheel of death thing. Frustrating as it maybe 'least it paused on the part where Liam's tip is halfway into Nialls plump wet lips.

Damn, you really have to replace this toaster.. it's literally been 2 years since you last found the sex tapes. Get it together man! Fuck! 

2 Jobs and still the same 7year old computer. The hell is wrong with chu bb?! Anyways, when it finally stopped loading, it skips off to the part where Niall taking Liam in balls deep. Like, Liam's anaconda be so deep in that ass, those massive balls are literally all you see. 

"Ah-ah!Ah!-Ah- Li- Imma-Ah! I'm gonna-", Liam grabs at Nialls splurging well shaped eggplant, firmling gripping on it as off telling the boy to hold off on it.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Niall begs in sobs, but Liam ignores him; using his free hand to grab onto the blonds neck. Applying pressure on the correct spot, making Niall look ass if he was high on ecstasy. 

The poor thing is still having quiet a fit, but atleast the blond appears to be in less pain than anything.  
Niall's dick is throbbing in Liam's grasp, leaking onto the strong fist. 

When Liam, grunts and huffs, signaling that he will climax now, he realease and a shower of white stuff sprays from Niall's ass. Landing randomly onto Liam's strong thighs and legs, some peppers the bed as well. 

Niall now weakly presses a shaky kiss at Liam, before resting his head on daddy direction's defined shoulders. He doesn't appear to panting, just sweat beading his body, nor does he remove himself from Liam's member. He lays there calmly, and before you know it. His out like a light, precious...

Liam, the guy with simple manners. Gently, peels off the pale one from himself, and pecks Niall's forehead. "Sweet dreams my Irish prince."  
He then goes on to cuddle the lad and pull the covers over them. Niall hums, nuzzling evermore closer.

The recording continues, and like the freaks you are, you watch this shit. Cause us directioners would give up our first child~ just to watch a whole 7hours worth of Liam and Niall sleeping. 

A flashing battery symbol that means, "almost dead", repeatedly flashes and as you might have already figured, your computer died.

Jeez, why do you even..?


	6. Chapter 6

...

...

\-----{Loading}-----

When your sad excuse for a potato peeler finally turns back on. The screen, is viewing the girt of a pale ass viper. Not literally, I mean, I wish~ but look at the length of that snake! The camera is tilted and move to view every inch and angle of this throbbing, needy- looking thang. Gosh, is it me or am I just burning in hell? Or am I getting a heat stroke in heaven, whatever it is. This dick is just..

"Suprise babes!" Zayn beams down at the camera, his Bradford bad boy accent in full. "Hopez you like you're birthday present! M' sorry, 'can't be with you and Niall in the next few days! Since, Perrie and I have to keep these papz and modest happy. But, who cares? Especially when.." 

Zayn thumbs at his tip, leaking precum already. "I-I'll be back-" he gives it another press and shuddders to his own touch,"A-hnmm.. give you two the real thing?" He looks up and smiles at you again, I mean, not you, possibly Niall and- he made this for someone else AND Niall?! 

This just got real interesting, now that Zayn is groaning and stroking himself like there's no tomorrow, "Ahh.. uhh.." he grunts at his own touch, simpering as the pace of his own fapping becomes vigorous. Really... he looks so wrecked, his only touching himself and he already looks like he'll crumble at any moment; muscles pulsing and radiating such rape like vibe that you feel a little wet. Maybe? I hope not, cause you gonna need more than just a shower after reading this trash. Don't forget that daily dose of holy water, cuz Zayn jizzing himself is literally a dream yet to be fulfilled by many who aren't his bandmates or "girlfriends" not that can get anything from Zayn. Lmao~ Lez be real here. Kidding~  
Anywhore, Zayn's member is throbbing and will do or later explode, but he lets go of his hold.

He stutters, "So-sorry, I'm tr-trying to be a good boy and not cum un-mm-until daddy says so..", he picks up the camera does a full 360 visual on it. Before, once again the screen goes blank.

You're such thirsty hoe that your mouth is feeling a little dry from watching that "porn".  
You looking down to grab your water bottle and your screen pops Zayn dick back up, but this time his only wearing a black tank top, one inhale and he grunt-groan-moans???? cum all over the camera screen. 

Shooked.

He lays the camera down, panting for air, and giggles, like, GIGGLES!  
"Sorr-sorry.. couldn't hold it anymore.. it's been 38hours. I'll take any punishments." He makes a kissy face on the camera and shuts it off again.

Well...


End file.
